Underdog Mob
The Underdog group was formed by four wild females from the Abba mob and four Aztecs males, one of Vivian origins. Dominance was taken by Fire Fox and Zaphod, however most likely due to his age, Zaphod and Fire Fox did not produce many litters. Still the Underdogs kept their numbers up with successful subordinate litters. Zaphod died of old age in 2013 and Old Yeller established natal-dominance in his place. Dominant Pair As soon as the group was founded Zaphod established dominance. The wild females competed for dominance until a female named Fire Fox became the dominant female. Zaphod succumbed to old age leaving the dominant male position vaccant for three months until Old Yeller finally stepped up as the dominant male. Current Members The Underdogs have 20 members as of June 2013. Fire Fox (VUDF001) Dominant Female Old Yeller (VUDM005) Dominant Male Lucky (VUDM007) Lassie (VDUF008) Rintintin (VUDF009) Pluto (VUDM010) Scooby Doo (VUDF012) Scappy (VUDF013) Clifford (VUDM015) Cleo (VUDF016) T-Bone (VUDM017) Pongo (VUDM018) Perdita (VUDF020) Snitter (VUDM021) Rowf (VUDM022) Todd (VUDM023) Jenna (VUDF024) Balto (VUDM025) Alu (VUDF028) Steal (VUDM029) All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Underdog Mob. Zaphod (VVVM032) Che Che (VAZM013) Ellie-Jade (VAZM014) Tabie (VAZM017) Fire Fox (VUDF001) Mozilla (VUDF002) Google (VUDF003) Bing (VUDF004) Old Yeller (VUDM005) VUDF006 Lucky (VUDM007) Lassie (VDUF008) Rintintin (VUDF009) Pluto (VUDM010) VUDM011 Scooby Doo (VUDF012) Scappy (VUDF013) VUDM014 Clifford (VUDM015) Cleo (VUDF016) T-Bone (VUDM017) Pongo (VUDM018) VUDF019 Perdita (VUDF020) Snitter (VUDM021) Rowf (VUDM022) Todd (VUDM023) Jenna (VUDF024) Balto (VUDM025) VUDP026 Alu (VUDF028) Steal (VUDM029) Lady (VUDF030) Scamper (VUDM031) Tramp (VUDM032) Angel (VUDF034) Rivals The Underdog's main rivals are the Quetzals. Their other rivals are the X-Men and Warriors. History March 2011: Fire Fox, Mozilla, Google and Bing joined Zaphod, Che Che, Ellie-Jade and Tabie. Fire Fox and Zaphod became the domiant pair. Two encounters with X-Men and one with Warriors. April 2011: Che Che, Ellie-Jade and Tabie went roving. Google was pregnant. Two encounters with Quetzals. May 2011: Google gave birth to Old Yeller, VUDF006, Lucky and Lassie. Fire Fox aborted. One encounter with X-Men. June 2011: Three encounters with the Quetzals and one with the X-Men. July 2011: '''Ellie-Jade went roving. Two encounters with Warriors and one with X-Men. '''August 2011: Fire Fox was pregnant but aborted. Google was pregnant. Che Che, Ellie-Jade and Tabie went roving. September 2011: VUDF006 was predated. Google aborted. Fire Fox was pregnant. Mozilla and Google were evicted. Che Che and Ellie-Jade went roving. October 2011: '''Fox Fire gave birth to Rintintin, Pluto and VDUF011. Che Che, Ellie-Jade and Tabie went roving. Two encounters with Warriors. '''November 2011: '''Che Che and Ellie-Jade went roving. Two encounters with Quetzals and one with X-Men and Warriors. '''December 2011: Fire Fox aborted. Bing was pregnant. Che Che, Ellie-Jade and Tabie went roving. Three encounters with X-Men. Janaury 2012: '''Bing gave birth to Scooby Doo, Scrabby and VUDM014. Two encounters with Quetzals. '''February 2012: '''VUDM014 was predated. Mozilla was pregnant. One encounter with Quetzals. '''March 2012: Mozilla gave birth to Clifford, Cleo and T-Bone. Fire Fox was pregnant but aborted. April 2012: '''Che Che, Ellie-Jade and Tabie went roving. Two encounters with Quetzals. '''May 2012: '''Fire Fox was pregnant. Mozilla, Google and Bing were evicted. Che Che, Ellie-Jade, Tabie and Old Yeller went roving. '''June 2012: Fire Fox aborted. July 2012: '''One encounter with Quetzals. '''August 2012: '''Fire Fox and Lessie were pregnant. Morizlla, Google, Bing and Lassie were evicted. Che Che, Ellie-Jade, Tabie, Old Yeller and Lucky went roving. '''September 2012: Fire Fox gave birth but lost her litter. Lassie to Pongo, VUDF019 and Perdita. October 2012: VUDP019 was predated. Ellie Jade, Tabie, Old Yeller and Lucky went roving. November 2012: Che Che, Tabie, Old Yeller and Lucky went roving. Fire Fox was pregnant. December 2012: Fire Fox gave birth to Snitter, Rowf and Todd. Che Che went roving. Janaury 2013: Lucky and Pluto went roving. Two encounters with X-Men. February 2013: Old Yeller, Lucky and Pluto went roving. Two encounters with X-Men and one with Quetzas. March 2013: Zaphod died. No dominant male. Fire Fox was pregnant. Lassie, Rintintin and Scrabby were evicted. Old Yeller, Lucky, Pluto and Scooby went roving. April 2013: Fire Fox gave birth to Balto, Jenna, VUDF026, Steal and Alu. May 2013: VUDF026 was predated. One encounter with Quetzals. '''June 2013: '''Old Yeller became the dominant male. Category:Meerkat Mobs